1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of assembling a camera module for monitoring front and rear sides or automatic driving of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of aligning optical axes of lenses installed in a camera module and assembling the camera module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent automobile technologies, cameras are mounted in a vehicle to guide parking or monitor surroundings of the vehicle. Demand of mounting cameras in a vehicle increases for the purposes of, for example, monitoring performance of automatic driving function such as lane maintaining, road sign recognition, or the like.
In general, a camera mounted in a vehicle is supplied as a module type in which various parts such as an image sensor, a lens, and so on, are integrally assembled. In case that optical axes of the lens or the image sensor cannot be precisely aligned, the camera cannot properly perform the intended functions such as monitoring performances of a vehicle.
Accordingly, in order to implement proper performance of a camera module, especially a high performance camera module, with high reliability, the optical axes of the lenses should be precisely adjusted upon assembly of the camera module. Thus, needed are an apparatus and method of assembling a camera module with capability of precise adjustment and alignment of optical axes of the lenses.